Suzy Homemaker
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Sometimes being the wife of the President calls for unusual skill sets. Sixth in the NoraxBass series


Bass stretched as the meeting finished and everyone headed out. He knew there were still many things he had to finish right now but he really didn't feel like being President. Bass glanced out the window. Nora would be in the sunroom reading right now, probably with Lilly playing on the floor beside her. It had been ages since he'd seen his family. And yes, they'd had the weekend together but it didn't feel like enough time to him.

He was President; he could easily take the afternoon off. With that thought in mind, Bass swiftly made his way to the sunroom. Lilly was playing on the floor with the dolls Bass had carved for her while Nora read in the rocking chair. Bass crossed the room so he was behind her. "I love the way you look in that sundress,' he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Nora smiled as she turned a page. "You're supposed to be working," she informed him.

"And I wanted to spend some time with my favorite ladies."

Nora tilted her head up. "Which is sweet. But nothing is going to get done this way."

"Let it not get done," Bass declared. Nora shook her head and looked back at her book.

"Not the way to get a country going."

"The country has been going for nearly five years now."

Nora rolled her eyes. "Babe, what's on your schedule?"

"I cleared it."

"Sebastian Colin Monroe, don't you dare lie to me," Nora warned, not looking up from her book.

"Oooooh," Lilly called. Bass looked over to her. "She three named you. You're in trouble daddy."

"I've got it under control, princess," Bass smiled. Nora looked up at him and arched an eyebrow. "You want me to go get the maps for the offensive against the Georgia Federation?"

"If you please," Nora agreed. Bass turned around to get the things from his office. "And change first," she called after him. "If you're going to be a father today, you might as well be comfortable."

Bass did as she asked and soon returned in his thin, tight, home sewn shirt and rough pants. Nora wrinkled her nose. The shirt was when she was just learning to sew and had tried to make a present for Bass. It was probably the worst thing he owned but he insisted on wearing it. Even though she had sewn him at least a dozen new shirts that were much better. "Where do you want to start?" he asked.

"Bring the desk over," Nora ordered as she placed a book mark in her novel.

Bass brought the desk over and spread the maps out. They spent the next several hours planning out various strategies and plans for when the troops had to move out. They even discussed not moving troops out. If there was a way to hammer out the border situation without having to go to war, both of them were all for it.

Lilly played quietly with her toys until nearly lunchtime when she insisted her parents had to have a tea party with her. They indulged their little girl, had lunch together and then went straight back to planning. Finally, Bass sat back with a whistle as Miles strolled in. "There you are," he snapped. "Half the damn capital is looking for you."

"I have been here for most of the day," Bass replied still looking down at the map.

"What are you so impressed about?" Miles frowned, making his way to the table.

"I think my wife just planned out the entire spring campaign," Bass stated. Miles looked at the map over Bass' shoulder then up at Nora. His expression was a mix of awe and confusion.

Nora smiled proudly. "I am Suzy Homemaker, boys. I can plan everything from a dinner party to a war campaign." She turned to her daughter. "And right now, the plan is for you to get a nap, young lady."

"No naps," Lilly frowned.

"Yes naps," Nora countered.

"I hate naps," Lilly whined.

"Lilly Anna Monroe, don't you back talk me," Nora warned.

Bass smiled at his little girl. "She three named you," he teased. "You're in trouble."

"Daddy, tell mommy I don't need a nap."

Miles looked over the map again. "Lilly Flower, I would not argue with your mother if I were you. She is far too talented at fighting apparently."

Lilly continued to look expectantly at her father. "Lilly if you want to stay up to see the Neville's, you need to nap now," Bass told her softly. "Go do as your mother says."

Lilly sighed as she cleaned up her toys and allowed her mother to lift her into her arms. "Let me know if you boys need anything," Nora smiled then walked out with a deliberate swish to her hips.

"Winning at life," Bass declared.

"You…are one damn lucky bastard," Miles told him.


End file.
